Lady Allegra
by Dark Cendrillon
Summary: Uma cidade pacata, cercada por lendas começa a revelar estranhos acontecimentos. A última herdeira da linhagem Eisern estaria louca ou de fato atormentada pelos demônios do passado de sua família?


Lord Byron nunca foi nem de longe uma cidade movimentada ou de notável industrialização. Não chegava, no entanto, a ser destaque no cenário rural também. Era simplesmente uma cidadezinha pacata esquecida no meio do mapa, uma dessas pérolas da arquitetura perdidas no mundo.

Tinha um certo charme, belas construções – nada muito grande ou chamativo – que conseguiam impressionar com sua simplicidade e riqueza de detalhes. O clima era frio na maior parte do ano, os dias de sol eram raros, e quando a cidade não estava coberta de névoa, ou molhada pela garoa, o céu se mantinha nublado, o que parecia acentuar ainda mais o tom acinzentado da maioria das fachadas.

Os poucos habitantes pareciam feitos sob medida para aquela bela, sombria e acolhedora cidade. Era um povo discreto, culto, elegante, e que tinha total zelo por aquele lugar, mantendo-o sempre na mais perfeita ordem.

Uma dessas habitantes de Lord Byron chamava-se Catherine, e era a última gota do sangue do fundador da cidade, sua última descendente viva, já que perdera o resto de sua família no natal anterior, devido a um incêndio na casa onde ceavam.

Catherine tinha apenas dezessete anos quando, por essa fatalidade, foi obrigada a administrar a livraria de sua família. Era uma bela jovem de traços leves, porém marcantes. Sempre teve uma beleza melancólica, que depois daquela tragédia foi se tornando mais real, pela tristeza que se instalara em seus olhos e a ausência de qualquer brilho neles.

Era domingo. Catherine estava em casa revendo velhas fotografias de família, algumas amareladas pelo tempo, outras mais recentes, que revelavam várias gerações antes da sua. Uma dessas fotos lhe chamou a atenção, pois não se lembrava de tê-la visto anteriormente. Era uma das mais antigas, onde via os pais de seus bisavós, ainda jovens, provavelmente recém casados, e outra mulher, ainda mais moça que sua tataravó, mas esta ela não conhecia. Era estranha, enquanto seus tataravós sorriam, ela tinha a cabeça baixa, os cabelos encobriam parte do rosto, os ombros caídos e um olhar fixo, perturbador. Catherine não se sentiu bem, o olhar daquela moça desconhecida parecia sair da fotografia e entrar direto em sua cabeça. Foi tomada por um leve torpor e viu a foto escurecer de repente, coberta por uma sombra, para em seguida sentir o peso de uma mão em seu ombro.

Assustou-se. Deixou a foto cair no fogo aceso da lareira e virou sua poltrona num impulso para ver o que a tinha tocado.

M-Marius? – gaguejou.

O que há, Catherine? – perguntou, ao ver o estado da moça - A porta estava destrancada e eu achei que...

Não há problema algum, eu só... – ela olhou para a lareira, procurando resquícios da fotografia, mas as chamas já a haviam consumido completamente. Não estranhou, afinal era muito antiga e seu papel não suportaria muito tempo no fogo. – eu me distraí.

Vim ver como você está – Marius se abaixa, colocando a mão no ombro da garota – desde quinta-feira você fechou as portas da livraria.

Aqueles livros me perturbam, me lembram minha família. Fora os olhares. Muitas pessoas dessa cidade estranham o fato de eu ter sido a única a sobreviver àquele incêndio sem nenhum arranhão.

Não se importe tanto com a opinião dos outros, Catherine. Sua família lutou por gerações pra manter aquele negócio, você é a última, a única que pode mantê-lo.

Eu vou me recuperar. – sorri - Mas e você? Já recebeu a resposta da faculdade?

Recebi sim. – Marius se levanta e fica de costas para a moça.

E então?

Eu fui aceito. Mas recusei.

O que? – Catherine se levanta – como você recusou?

Eu não pude. Não pude te deixar sozinha aqui.

Está louco? – Catherine dá a volta para encara-lo – Marius, meu futuro é Lord Byron. Aqui está o pouco que eu tenho, eu não posso deixar essa cidade. Mas você tem um futuro brilhante! Vai ser um ótimo jornalista, você não pode recusar!

Eu preciso! Catherine não se faça de forte, você pode enganar a enganar toda Lord Byron, mas a mim você nunca vai enganar. Eu a conheço! Ou você esquece que crescemos juntos?

Justamente por essa amizade eu quero que você cresça, se realize... eu não posso fazer isso, então faça pelos dois.

Eu jamais – ele segura seu rosto – estaria completamente realizado sem você.

Marius, seu idiota – Catherine desata o choro e acomoda a cabeça no peito do amigo, sentindo mais uma vez aquele perfume há tantos anos conhecido. Aquele cheiro forte, envolvente, que parecia feito especialmente para ele.

Catherine, eu prometo: você vai conhecer outros lugares. Vai sim fazer uma faculdade e, se quiser, voltar a essa cidade para exercer seu ofício aqui. Mas só vamos quando você puder.

Eu nunca vou poder! Sou a última gota de sangue dessa família, não entende? Eu preciso ficar e cuidar disso aqui.

Catherine. Eu falo com meus pais. Eles tomam conta da livraria até você terminar a faculdade.

E de que adianta? De que adianta me formar se eu vou ficar atrás de um balcão para o resto da vida.

Não! Só até seu filho crescer o suficiente para tomar conta dela.

Que filho, Marius? Essa cidade toda me odeia. Acham que fiz algo que matou seus heróis. Que mãe permitiria que seu filho casasse comigo?

Uma que a conhecesse bem e soubesse que tipo de pessoa é você.

Vá embora, Marius – disse, após alguns segundos em silêncio – eu quero ficar sozinha, não me sinto bem.

Eu vou, mas saiba que pode contar comigo, pra qualquer coisa, a qualquer hora. – o rapaz beija sua testa, antes de sair daquela casa.

Catherine deixou-se cair sobre sua poltrona mais uma vez, suspirando. Olhou em volta. Era impossível não ficar triste ali. Sua decoração praticamente exalava melancolia. A sala era grande, de paredes cobertas por espessas cortinas pretas e o chão por madeira escura, tinha várias poltronas bordô espalhadas pela sala, mas sua preferida era a maior delas, uma das mais antigas relíquias de família, e uma das poucas que sobraram depois do incêndio. Grande, confortável e da sua cor favorita: carmim. Ela gostava de ficar horas ali, costumava dizer que se sentia sentada em uma nuvem carmim com o cheiro de sua infância. A sala também possuía um belo lustre de cristal, mas Catherine quase nunca o acendia, preferia a luz do fogo da lareira, e jurava que ele lhe trazia lembranças agradáveis.

Fechou os olhos, escutando o estalar do fogo na lenha e tentando tirar da cabeça qualquer sombra de pensamento. Pensou ter conseguido por alguns instantes, mas algo atrapalhou sua concentração. Um barulho na porta. Catherine abriu os olhos e disse, ainda de frente para a lareira:

Marius, eu pedi que fosse embora. – mas ela não teve resposta. Virou a poltrona para a porta e a viu entreaberta – não acredito que ele esqueceu de fechar...

Levantou-se com pesar de sua poltrona e arrastou meia dúzia de passos até a porta, com a insatisfação estampada no rosto para quem quisesse ver. No entanto, quando empurrou a pesada porta de mogno, teve a impressão de ouvir uma voz. Pensou por um instante até se deixar vencer pela curiosidade e abrir novamente a porta. Surpreendeu-se ao ver que toda a rua estava tomada por uma quantidade anormalmente grande de névoa. Sim, eram comuns as cortinas brancas naquela cidade, mas nunca chagavam a ponto de encobrir completamente a visão de qualquer coisa. Deu alguns passos a frente, mas parecia ver cada vez menos, decidiu entrar novamente, mas não encontrou sua fechadura, andou mais um pouco e não sentia sua porta, parecia estar rodeada apenas de névoa por todos os lados. Sentiu-se mal, amedrontada, o torpor que sentira ao ver a foto de repente voltou a tomar conta de seu corpo e ela quase perdeu a firmeza das pernas, mas antes que qualquer coisa acontecesse, ela voltou a ouvir aquela voz.

Você é a próxima.

Catherine virou-se, trêmula, com a respiração acelerada, que misturava o som do ar saindo por sua boca com o som do choramingo que estava entalado na sua garganta pelo medo. Conseguiu identificar no meio da névoa uma figura, parecia uma mulher, mas aquela voz não era feminina. Bem, aquela voz, na verdade, não parecia humana. Mas sim, era uma mulher, que aos poucos foi levantando o rosto até que Catherine pôde reconhecer, era a misteriosa mulher que posara com seus tataravós para aquela fotografia.

Não conseguiu mais suportar. O coração disparou, o sangue faltou na cabeça, sentiu cada pêlo de seu corpo subir junto com o calafrio que percorreu sua espinha, seus lábios perderam o saudável tom carmim e conseguiram se igualar ao branco de seu rosto. Estava desfigurada, seus olhos negros saltados de pânico, pareciam ainda maiores devido à brancura do resto da face. Fraquejou, as pernas tentavam, mas pareciam perder a firmeza pouco a pouco. Pareceram uma eternidade os três segundos que separaram o momento em que Catherine reconheceu a mulher até o momento em que suas pernas não mais suportaram seu peso e a deixaram cair.

Preparou-se para sentir o impacto do chão frio nos joelhos, mas o que sentiu foi o amparo de uma nuvem carmim com o cheiro de sua infância. Assustou-se. Não havia mais névoa, nem chão frio, nem mulher de fotografia com timbre deformado. Havia sua sala, sua poltrona, o calor de sua lareira e o som do fogo estalando na lenha.

Catherine havia dormido, e durante esses poucos minutos de sono conseguiu ter aquele terrível pesadelo. Suspirou, levantou-se de sua poltrona pronta para subir as escadas da mansão rumo ao seu quarto, tentar um sono mais tranqüilo em sua cama. Deu uma última olhada na lareira e teve a impressão de ver um pedaço de papel meio queimado próximo ao fogo. Ignorou, vencendo dessa vez a batalha contra a curiosidade, comemorou sua vitória com uma perfeita noite de sono, sem pesadelos.


End file.
